Game: Keraran Wars
Another game, Gamemastered by Pinguinus, featuring Toothless100 and Holbenilord as Character: Zemocy and Character: Thayen, respectively. GAME You have both landed upon the planet Bellus, a battlefield between the Kerarans and the LLS. You have been sent to fight against the Kerarans. You will both start with a single Salsene ally, armed with a Gladius Assault Rifle. You will be paid 200 credits for every Keraran head you bring back. You start at a military fort. To the north, there is a mountain range. To the west, there is a great plains. To the east, there is a jungle. To the distant south, there is a Keraran fortress. Then Zemocy shall go distant south! I look around the fort for useful things. Thayen finds 50 credits in spare change! Zemocy walks south for a little bit. The Keraran fortress is still far to the south, and night is rapidly falling. How far is this stupid fortress? BTW, has anyone left a load of credits under a clump of grass? That happens in other RPGs I play :) Zemocy continues south. I catch up with Zemocy. The other RPGs you play are unrealalistic. :P You see four Keraran dreadtroopers on patrol. They do not see you... yet. BTW, in combat, state the ammount of damage you have done at the end of your turn. I have a hard time keeping up with your weapons. Right then. I fire with my Shock Rifle (mwahahahaha!), which does... 150 damage after armour. This means dead Kerarans :D Dual-wielding Pulsers with 13 mks.. six hits, so 360 k damage. 270 after armour, to spread around! There are two Kerarans left. Your Salsene allies open fire, in total scoring 156 damage on a single Keraran. After armor, this does 39 damage. The Kerarans fire back, scoring one hit and killing Zemocy's ally. Hang on a second! I thought Shock Rifle had area affect! :( I shoot stuff even if it shouldn't exist. Six hits. After killing the apparently non-existent Kerarans, am I correct in assuming that you continue south? BTW, since you completely and utterly destroyed them with your shock rifle, there are no heads or equipment to loot. Pah. I'll try a different weapon next time. Yep, I continue south. Same here i guess. Two more Kerarans open fire at you! One hit, doing 100 damage to a Salsene ally. You're on your own, now! Shock Rifle woo! 150 damage per Keraran, makes them dead. I shoot the corpses. Again, there are no carcasses left for you to loot. :P A little ways to the east, you see a large wooden camp; the sounds coming from it would indicate it's a POW camp. Are they Keraran or LLS prisoners? I don't wanna go barelling in with my Shock Rifle if I'm killing LLS staff and releasing Keraran prisoners :) And i don't want to go barrelling in with my... Medium Incinerator :( It's a Keraran camp, with LLS prisoners. I fire with my Shock Rifle! If I actually hit any Kerarans, it's 150 damage each. If I hit any LLS prisoners, then damn. If I don't hit any of them and just cause a commotion, then damn :D I shoot any remaining Kerarans with both Pulsers, frenzy on. 12 hits. Ten Kerarans left. They were in a bunker when you attacked. K1 fires, blasting Zemocy once with a Forcegun, doing 100 damage. The other ones point their guns at you both and order immediate surrender. Uh-uh. 16 damage after armour :P I fire my Shock Rifle. Some Kerarans = dead. :D I shoot stuff, 5 hits. Category:Games